


baby doll

by rurokun



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurokun/pseuds/rurokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin likes to dress up. </p><p>Geoff is <s>really turned on</s> completely fine by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby doll

**Author's Note:**

> _if i find a smut fic with daddy kink and collars and spanking and dirty talk and panties/stockings then i can die happy _\- bitch ass pierce__
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _this is like the first time ive actually written a sex scene in a very long time so please dont kill me thanks oh and its like 12 am so im really tired lol_  
> 

Gavin likes to dress up.

Of course, he’s never going to admit it to anybody, but he enjoys dressing up in front of his full length mirror when nobody is around. Especially not when his boyfriend Geoff is around. Gavin is almost sure that he wouldn’t necessarily mind. Almost, which means that his fear usually wins over in the end and he’s left by himself in their bedroom.

“Oh, my arse looks so nice in these! I wish I could show Geoff.”

The tanned Brit pouts in the mirror, fixing his white thigh high socks and admiring his figure in his recently purchased black lace panties. He almost considered buying a matching garter belt, but decided on buying a sheer black babydoll instead. The white thigh highs also have a black lace trim, so he’s happy that the lingerie doesn’t clash.

“I almost forgot,” Gavin gasps as he walks over to his dresser and opens the bottom drawer. He rummages inside until he pulls out a simple black collar with a silver ring in the front of it. Gavin hopes to find the chain soon, but he can worry about that later.

He fixes the collar on his neck and tightens it to a reasonable size. He takes a glance at the mirror and blushes a fierce scarlet.

“Bloody hell, I look like an absolute harlot! Like a complete slut. This- this is ridiculous, I should not enjoy this.”

Gavin fixes his baby doll and shrugs.

“I do look very nice though. I wonder when Geoff is getting home.”

As soon as he finishes that sentence, he can hear the front door slam open, with a loud voice replying, “Honey, I’m ho-o-ome! What does Ricky always say to Lucy? Ah, shit, close enough.”

Gavin chokes on a gasp and swears that he has a mini stroke before ripping the sheet from their King size bed and wrapping it around his whole entire body. He manages to rip the collar off and shove it back inside the dresser drawer. If worse comes to worse, he could probably excuse the lingerie, but the collar is a completely different story.

Geoff opens the door to the bedroom just as Gavin manages to quickly lie down and feign sleep.

“Hey, sleepy. Damn, you look so much better! How did your sickness go away so fast?”

Gavin curses in his mind as he wipes away the pretend sleep from his face without moving the sheet from his body. He vaguely remembers telling Geoff about some sort of stomach bug he may have caught at work, but didn’t give him a solid explanation.

“Oh, um, I don’t quite know. I had some soup earlier and it made me sweat out the sickness,” Gavin explains, pulling up the blanket just a bit more. His heart is beating at a mile a minute, watching as Geoff changes into lounge clothes, hoping he doesn’t ask why he’s wrapped tightly in the bedsheets.

“You know what else can help you sweat?” Geoff asks, waggling his eyebrows with a filthy smirk on his lips. Before Gavin could simply roll his eyes, Geoff decides to climb on top of him, causing Gavin to gasp in surprise and cover his head with the sheet.

“What’s wrong, baby? Come on, don’t be shy.”

“I don’t wanna get you sick, Geoffrey!”

“Oh, shut up. I don’t give a fuck, come here, I wanna taste you.”

“Geoff, _no_ , stop!-”

The blanket slips down to Gavin’s collarbone, causing the fluffy black neckline to peek out from under the sheets. Geoff lets out a shaky breath before looking at Gavin, who is humiliated beyond all belief and can’t even look at Geoff and instead covers his face in his hands.

“Gavvy, oh, _baby,_ you- this is, _fuck,_ I mean…”

Geoff doesn’t really know what else to say, probably because all the blood has rushed down to his cock and he’s unable to really do anything except give consoling kisses on Gavin’s head. The younger man is still on the verge of tears, so Geoff takes a few deep breaths to put some oxygen back into his head.

“Look, Gavin, this isn’t a bad thing. I mean, holy _fuck_ , this is actually such a turn-on and I don’t wanna startle you or anything but, there’s no reason for you to be like this, okay? This isn’t embarrassing or bad or anything, honestly, so please just look at me, baby, please?”

Gavin slowly pulls his hands away from his face to see Geoff smiling back at him.

“You’re not taking the Mickey are you?”

“I swear I’m not.”

Gavin stares at Geoff for a few moments before blushing and turning his head away. Geoff laughs a bit under his breath before giving Gavin a scalding kiss, causing the younger man to wrap his arms around his neck and pull his body closer to Geoff’s.

As Geoff pulls away for air, his fingers graze along the edge of the sheet, yearning to see what’s hidden underneath. Gavin notices this and tenses up, reaching for Geoff’s hand.

“I’m- It’s still embarrassing for me.”

“Okay, it’s okay, Gavvy.”

“... Just do it quickly. It would- it would definitely be more embarrassing if you went slowly.”

“You don’t have to show me, Gavin.”

“I want to! I’m just, it’s nerve-wracking, and I’ve never- I usually only dress up when I’m alone.”

“Okay, how about… I close my eyes, and you take off the sheet, and when you’re ready, I’ll open my eyes. Even if it takes you ten hours, I’ll still wait. I’ll probably be asleep but that’s alright.”

Gavin lets out a small laugh before nodding his head in agreement. Geoff proceeds to move to the side of the bed and close his eyes. Gavin snorts before quickly getting rid of the sheet. He balls it up and throws it to the side of the room, before looking back at Geoff. He feels a bit better knowing that he can take his time, but he realizes that the longer this takes, the more difficult it’s going to be later.

A few deep breaths later, Gavin licks his lips and swallows.

“Open your eyes.”

Geoff quickly opens his eyes before letting out a choked groan. He tries to slide his legs out from beneath him and ends up tumbling backwards off the bed.

“Geoffrey!”

The older man pulls himself up to his knees and steadies himself on the bed before giving Gavin a once over and then a twice over before letting out another groan and dropping his head on the mattress.

“You’re fucking killing me, baby…”

“Do you not like it?”

Geoff’s expression turns from incredulous to stoic, and Gavin is worried because holy shit, did he get him angry? And then Geoff is pinning Gavin against the bed and oh _fuck_ , he kind of hopes that he got him angry.

“Do you _know_ what you’re doing to me? Holy fuck, baby, you’re just…” Geoff lets out a choked out moan before palming himself to relieve some of the tension. Gavin lets out a soft gasp as Geoff leans down to start laving his neck, his right hand slipping under the baby doll to tease Gavin’s nipples while his left hand holds Gavin down by his hips, holding onto him just on the brink of painful.

Gavin continues to let out a litany of gasps as Geoff trails his lips down before teasing his nipples with his teeth, the blood rushing to Gavin’s cock and causing him to rut up against Geoff’s thigh for friction. Geoff pulls away and mentions the need of lube, to which Gavin nods furiously. He stands up and hurries over to the dresser, while Gavin tugs softly at his swelling cock, trying to release the dizzying cloud of arousal from his mind. He hears Geoff make a noise similar to dry heaving, and looks to see what has happened before feeling his soul get sucked out of his body.

At least Gavin knows now where to keep the chain.

Geoff looks at the short chain and ogles the clasp at the end of it. He gives Gavin a quick glance before rummaging through every single drawer in order to find the collar that he absolutely knows must be in this dresser, why the fuck else would Gavin have a fucking _collar_ , holy shit-

“Bottom right drawer.”

Geoff immediately follows Gavin’s instructions and pulls out a black collar along with the lube. He clasps the chain onto the front and looks at Gavin with dark eyes. Gavin can’t even believe that all of this has happened in the span of less than ten minutes and Geoff is still fully clothed.

“I think we need a safew-”

“Octopus.”

Geoff lets out another shaky breath before slowly walking towards Gavin and clasping the collar around his neck. He grabs the chain and gives it a short little tug, to which Gavin immediately moves closer. Geoff’s eyes nearly roll to the back of his head as he rubs at his cock again.

“So, if you wear this… will you do anything I say?”

“Within reason.”

Geoff takes in a deep breath, somehow forgetting to breath throughout this whole ordeal, before tightening his grasp on the end of the chain.

“Lie down on your stomach.”

Gavin’s cock twitches at the thought of being fucked against the mattress, but he finds out that Geoff has other ideas when he starts leaving love bites on his thighs. Gavin shivers at the feeling and rubs his cock against the mattress for friction. He feels the bed shift around and is confused until he feels Geoff’s thick cock rub against his thighs and _oh god_ , oh god, this is so filthy and he wants more, _more, more-_

Before Gavin can even react, Geoff lifts his large hand and smacks Gavin’s backside with a great deal of force, causing the younger man to let out a guttural moan and lift his hips from the bed, his hard cock trapped against the sheets becoming painful.

“Fuck, baby, I need- please, do something for me.”

“Anything.”

“Remember what we joked about yesterday at work?”

Gavin can’t even fucking remember anything from yesterday through his haze of arousal, but he vaguely recalls something that they talked about during lunch.

“Y-Yeah.”

“I wasn’t joking.”

Gavin moves his head to look back at Geoff before letting out a breathy, “You sure about that, _Daddy?_ ”

Geoff tightens his grasp at the base of his cock, and is _amazed_ that he hasn’t come all over himself yet, but manages to wet his lips through his excruciatingly dry mouth.

“I’m very sure about that, _baby_ ,” Geoff says, before giving Gavin another hard _smack!_ on his backside, a red handprint already visible on the surface. Gavin writhes and moans under Geoff’s controls, the collar on his neck feeling inherently tight and his breath coming out in rasps.

"You look so fucking pretty, Gavin."

"Geoff, please-"

"What's the magic word?"

"D-Daddy, please..."

"Can't wait until you make a mess in your cute little panties, too. Fuck, Gavin, you're such a perfect little slut, I could just eat you up."

 _"God_ , Geoff-"

Another _smack!_ lands again on Gavin's bottom, causing the younger man to let out a choked moan and writhe against the sheets. His hard cock is beginning to feel uncomfortable from the friction of the sheets, while Geoff’s thick cock is rubbing oh so gently against his thighs, causing Gavin to squirm and let out breathy moans.

"Gotta remember my name, baby."

 _"Daddy,"_ Gavin gasps, "fuck, please, fuck me, oh God."

Geoff gently tugs at Gavin’s collar, causing the smaller man to arch his back and whine in the back of his throat.

“Do you really want me to?”

“Oh, _fuck_ , so badly, please, _Daddy_ , I can’t- I need your cock, _please_ , I-I need it so _bad._ ”

“Whatever you say, baby doll.”

Geoff pushes Gavin’s lace panties down his thighs, sending a current of arousal through his body. Geoff then drizzles a large portion of lube on his fingers before warming it up and gently pressing his ring finger against Gavin’s ass, carefully starting with one finger and then slipping in another. By the time he reaches the third finger, Gavin is grinding down against Geoff’s fingers and trying to push them against his prostate.

“I’m ready, fuck, please, I need this so bad!”

“Just be patient, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I _want_ it to hurt a little, _fuck_ , please, Geoffrey.”

Geoff’s cock twitches at this blunt statement, and reaches to the nightstand for a condom before Gavin whimpers out an elongated _noo_ , so he throws the condom towards the side and lathers his cock with enough lube as to not hurt Gavin.

He pushes his cock against Gavin’s ass and slowly pushes his way inside, reveling in the fact that Gavin is always so _tight_ and _warm_ and _mine, mine, holy shit he’s so fucking gorgeous, I can’t believe that he’s mine._ Gavin lets out small little gasps because Geoff is so _big_ and he always knows exactly where to angle his hips to make Gavin see stars and nearly scream out Geoff’s name.

Geoff continues pushing until his entire cock is buried inside Gavin, and he chooses to wait a little bit until Gavin starts writhing and grinding his hips, causing Geoff’s cock to drag against his tight walls and having the older man choke on his saliva.

“Fuck, Gavin, you’re _killing_ me.”

Geoff pulls out and starts grinding his hips to match Gavin’s, his hands pushing against his hips and sweat starting to form on his forehead. He speeds up and all he can hear is the blood rushing in his head and the slapping of skin on skin, the sound obscene in the best possible way.

Gavin moans and savors the _pushtugpull_ of Geoff’s cock, lifting his hips up to try and rub his cock against Geoff’s stomach, until Geoff hits his prostate and Gavin nearly keels over from his approaching orgasm.

“ _Close!_ Close, Geoff, ah, ah-”

“Me too, oh _fuck, shit_ , I’m gonna-”

Geoff buries his face into the crook of Gavin’s shoulders and his voice cracks as he spills into Gavin, his body locking up and then going boneless. Gavin is _so so close_ , he can nearly feel it, and before he reaches down to finish himself, Geoff reaches down to Gavin’s cock and tugs at the head before rubbing his thumb over the slit and Gavin preens before coming all over Geoff’s hand and stomach.

Gavin’s body goes limp in post orgasm bliss, before remembering that he still had the collar on, and almost laughs because Geoff immediately forgot about it. Geoff is curled up on Gavin’s side, an arm lazily draped over Gavin’s stomach.

“We forgot about the collar, Geoffrey.”

“Uh-huh.”

“We’re not really good at being kinky.”

“Sure we are. We just gotta practice.”

Gavin gently slaps at Geoff’s arm before reaching up to take the collar off. He throws it to the side of the bed and drapes an arm around Geoff’s torso.

“You should wear lingerie more often.”

“I actually have some leather pieces-”

Geoff groans as his cock makes a valiant effort to become hard again.

“Don’t worry, Geoffrey. Maybe another day.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://www.nirvina.tumblr.com) and lets talk about raywood + any other ship that doesnt include ray or ryan cause they belong together 4ever so that also includes geovin !!


End file.
